Mason
Mason is a dateable character in the game Hustle Cat. She works as the head, and only, chef at A Cat's Paw. She also is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as seen in the final showdown with Nacht, during which she throws Nacht out of a window, though she will actually brawl against Nacht using only her fists if the player chooses to pursue her route. Personality Mason is a bit stoic and doesn't speak much, mostly replying to people with grunts. Despite the fact that's she quite intimidating, she is exceedingly caring in her own way. Additionally, Mason is very secretive and hates when people try to meddle into her affairs. Appearance Mason is a tall woman with red short hair and hazel eyes. She wears a short gray jacket and a black shirt, along with jeans and gray boots. While she is in the kitchen, she takes off her jacket and wears a white apron and pulls her hair back with a blue bandana. Her cat form seems to be an orange tabby, with a crooked tail. There is a pattern on her head the shape of an "M." Background Mason grew up with her grandfather above the corner store that he owns. They baked together for the store and he taught her a lot of the recipes she knows. They were very close, until Mason's teenage years when they stopped talking as much. Mason guesses that it might've been because she reminded her grandfather of her mother (it's implied that Mason's grandfather "lost" Mason's mom when her mom got into delinquent activity). As the years went by, Mason got into more and more fights with her grandfather. She started skipping school and "getting into bad stuff." Eventually, Mason ran away from home and drifted for a bit before being hired by Graves. Magic Abilities Mason is an adept (someone who born with an innate type of magic rather than having one develop based on their personality) whose magic ability revolves around fire - she can produce blue fames from her body. Her powers come in handy for cooking. Relationships Avery Avery is Mason's coworker. Avery is intimidated by Mason, and Mason doesn't make a big effort to interact with Avery. In spite of that, Mason is still very caring and will go to lengths to comfort and protect them, so in return Avery feels safe around Mason. In Mason's route, Avery tends to be very nosy with her personal life which angers Mason a great deal. It gets to the point where Mason scratches Avery out of frustration, which she comes to feel very guilty about. However, after Avery meddles more and fixes things in Mason's life, she's immensely grateful towards Avery. Finley Finley is Mason's coworker. They appear to be quite close, revealed by how Mason permits Finley to tease her - something that she most likely would not allow with any other coworker. Mason is not one for rumors, but she'll gossip with Finley nonetheless. Hayes Hayes is Mason's coworker. They spent more time together than with the other coworkers, since they both work in the kitchen. Because they're both very quiet people, they don't talk much but they're still able to understand each other well. Landry Landry is Mason's coworker. Because of his laid-back nature, Landry is able to get along with Mason. Reese Reese is Mason's coworker. Due to Mason's insusceptible personality, she refused to wear the cafe's uniform when Reese tried convincing her to, and Reese knew better than to keep pushing her. Reese seems to be aware that it might be dangerous for someone to force themselves into Mason's life, as shown when he warns Avery to be cautious around Mason. Graves Graves is Mason's boss. Graves took in Mason after she ran away from her grandfather. Mason's Grandfather Mason and her grandfather were very close during Mason's childhood. However, they had several fall-outs and fights during her teenage years, bad enough to make Mason run away from home. Mason refuses to contact her grandfather after that, and her grandfather often talks bitterly about her. Despite that, Mason visits him every single day in her cat form. Her grandfather expresses how guilty and lonely he is without Mason. In Mason's route, Avery stages a meeting between Mason and her grandfather and they reconcile. Her grandfather visits the cafe every day for lunch, and gives advice to Mason on her cooking. Trivia *Mason is mentioned to have had a girlfriend, and the co-creatorCo-creator's tumblr. said that one of her biggest weaknesses was probably girls. *Mason would probably have a high-pitched voice. Co-creator's tumblr. *In her route, Mason admits to collecting geodes as a kid and thinks they're pretty. Reference List Category:Characters